


La vie en rose

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: James/Sirius celebrity AU.  The relationship between James and Sirius through the lens of media.Chinese translation:http://stucky1226.lofter.com/post/1e1c1114_12d43f489





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Some James/Sirius material to start the new year with. May this year be full of Prongsfoot fics which have happy endings.

**27th January, 1980**

"As we all know the Quidditch World Cup is coming, so for which are you rooting for Sirius." asked the reporter taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I used to support Canons but for the sake of my life, I'll say Prides, since my best friend plays for them." replied Sirius.

"Speaking of best friend, your upcoming album... "

"Merlin" groaned Sirius, but he was still wearing his _James_ smile.

"We have heard that you are dedicating a song for James Potter, is that correct?"

"It's not for James only, it's about friendship. In fact the whole album is about friendship." said Sirius."But you are mostly right, James was the inspiration for that song."

"The upcoming album of Sirius Black will be releasing on Friendship Day, stay tuned to know more after this short break."

* * *

 

**31st July, 1980**

Dear Readers,

  
This week we are giving you the most adorable news you'll probably have in this week. The chaser of Prides of Portree, James Potter, who recently gave an exclusive interview just to our magazine (The interview will be published in next week's edition.), was asked to play a little game. Our readers are aware of the game called ‘Rapid fire.’ So he was asked as we quote, "The first name that comes to your mind when you hear the word ‘Family’?" and his reply was, as many of you can guess, "Sirius." Isn't that adorable! Sirius Black, who is currently one of the most famous singers of this decade, has been Potter's best friend since they were just 11.For further details make sure to buy our next week's edition featuring one and only, James Potter.

* * *

 

**5th December, 1980**

"James, since you mentioned that you are not interested in dating but what are you looking for in an ideal partner?"

"Not much, I guess, a good sense of humor and compatible personality."

"What about Sirius?"

"Sorry?" asked James, spluttering a little. His ears turn pink.

"Is he single?" asked the host, looking a little confused at the reaction.

"Oh, that's what you mean, umm, I don't think he'll appreciate it if I say it on his behalf, sorry."

"Oh, well, about your upcoming game.... "

* * *

 

**16th May, 1981**

_(There is a picture of James and Sirius on the top of the page, both are looking obviously drunk, James's hand is resting on Sirius's arse, and Sirius has his arms wrapped around James. Sirius leans forward and presses his lips to Jame's cheek while giggling, and James is also smirking. )_

Dear Readers,

  
As you can see in the headshot, James Potter, who is the most highly paid Quidditch player right now, and Sirius Black, whose latest album is still breaking all the previous records can be seen in a shameful pose. As they are the role models of many young children, they should behave more responsibly. This picture was taken after Prides's win last night, the team had celebrated in the locker rooms where as usual Mr. Black was also present. Their this inappropriate behavior makes us concerned about the young minds. We hope ( _for further reading, turn to page 24_.)

* * *

 

**4th November, 1981.**

Two girls are reported to faint during a concert last night. As our readers know, last night was the birthday of Sirius Black (Happy belated Birthday Sirius), and since he was busy at the concert, his best friend, James Potter decided to surprise him by showing up in the middle of the show. The crowd went wild by seeing him. James also brought a cake with him which was of the shape of a bike (Rumor has it, he baked the cake himself).

Sirius was spotted wiping his eyes (Aww) and playfully slapping Potter's head. After singing the birthday song, Potter also made sure to rub some cake on Black's face. The reaction of the crowd was unbelievable. Thousands of people were cheering and chanting. We wish them both a lifetime of happiness. Don't we all wish to have a friend like Potter? (sigh)

( _There was a picture of Sirius pressing a chaste kiss to James's lips, below the article._ )

* * *

 

**3rd March, 1982**

James and Sirius; how well do you know them? Let's find out by this short game.

_(There was a picture of Sirius laughing so hard that he was having difficulty standing. James was also not better, he was clutching to Sirius and was bent over laughing.)_

We gave both of them a miniature broom and a mike obviously representing James and Sirius respectively and made them sit in opposite directions. They were to raise one object indicating the answer.

Q: Who is more messy?  
J: raised the mike.  
S: slowly raised the mike, "I am not messy, you are more hygienic." said Black while Potter only laughed.

Q: Who is most likely to end up in Azkaban  
(J raised mike quickly) let me finish, let me finish, for defending other's honour?  
J and S raised both broom and mike while laughing.

Q: Who has the craziest family?  
J : " That's the easiest" both oh them raised the mike.

Q: Who is more likely to go back home because he forgot his things?  
S: "Once he even forgot his wand." both of them raised the broom.

Q: Who apologizes first after a fight?  
J raised the broom and S raised the mike.

Q: Who does not have a poker face?  
J: "Definitely me." both of them raised the broom.  
  
Q: Who is always right?  
S raised the mike while J threw both the objects in his lap laughing hard.

_(Turn the next page to read the remaining article.)_

* * *

 

**5th April, 1982**

“Now, I am going to ask you two, which I am sure most of your fans are dying to know, Are you or are you not dating each other?" asked the Journalist from a magazine.

"What are you looking at me for, I'm the irresponsible one!" said Sirius after a pause. "You know I have always said ‘No’"

"I don't know what you are talking about." replied James. There was a hint of a grin in his voice.

"Besides you are the one who gave that loopy interview." said Sirius sending a wink in the direction of the journalist. She squealed.

"So is that a yes?" she asked grinning so hard that her face was turning red.

"Maybe." said James with a big smile. Their this interview remained on the front page of every magazine for the next week.

* * *

 

**31st October, 1982**

"Is that an engagement ring we see?" The journalist asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm, Yes." replied Sirius looking at the ring in his hand. She squealed.

"So who proposed?" she asked excitedly. Sirius chuckled before answering.

"We both did actually. Well it was our anniversary last month, and we both wanted to do something special, and one thing led to another and we ended up with the same rings without the other one knowing. If I wasn't so emotional at the moment, I sure would have thought that it was hilarious."

"How long have you been together?"

"We officially started dating in September of 78, after James and Lily broke up, before that we had been pining but didn't want to risk our friendship. But after that it escalated quickly from _something_ to _everything_."

"So when is the big day?" asked the host.

"I have no idea actually. We haven't discussed it yet."

* * *

 

**27th March, 1983**

"Hello listeners, it's your favorite host, Lee Jordan, live from the most beautiful wedding of the year, Black-Potter wedding. The ceremony is about to start so without further ado,.."

"When I was a child, I didn't much believed in destiny or fate," came James Potter's voice which sounded a bit teary, he continued when Sirius chuckled slightly, "but after meeting you I often wondered what would have happened if we didn't sit in the same compartment that day, and I don't like this thought very much, But now," he took a deep breath, "but now standing here with you, it doesn't matter what happened or how it happened, what matters is we are here together, so much in love with each other, Sirius," he kissed Sirius's palm, "I have spent more than half my half my life loving you, and I fully intend to do the same thing for the rest of my life."  
he gives Sirius a watery smile while putting the ring in his finger.

"James, as you said what would have happened if we didn't sit in the same compartment that day, well worry not my love, because I was pretty gone on you when I saw your ridiculous hair and glasses while entering the platform," he stopped as everyone laughed a little, James also chuckled slightly in between his tears, " I am sure I would have followed you and chosen you to spend all my life with. And I love you not only for what you are but also for what I am when I am with you, so no matter what happens," he continued, “I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic was just an excuse to write their wedding vows.  
> In case you didn't notice, they got married on James's birthday.


End file.
